ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 460 (4th July 1989)
Plot Dot receives a cooker, which is claimed to have been paid for by Charlie. She is reluctant to take it, thinking it has not been paid for in full. David introduces temporary receptionist Anthea to the surgery, who is standing in for Michelle whilst she is on holiday. Arthur finds tablets in a kitchen drawer whilst getting Martin ready for nursery. Dot learns the cooker was £550 and has been paid for in full by Charlie. She is overjoyed. Cindy makes a doctors appointment with David for Thursday. Arthur confronts Pauline over the tablets, but she refuses to talk about them. Julie looks round flat 43B as she prepares to take over the tenancy. Sharon introduces herself as her neighbour. Rod returns to the Square from his trip away. He searches for Donna and Dot. Hazel tries contacting Dot but she refuses to talk to her. Matthew waits for Carmel at The Vic, but she does not show up. He learns she is at the surgery with David and angrily walks in on the pair, assuming they are having an affair. He gets physical with Carmel and drags her out of the consultation room and over to their flat. Rod is surprised by the amount of change that has occurred since he has been gone. Dot and Marge talk about Mo being caught out for lying about her age. Mo overhears the conversation. Dot says she is thinking of applying for brown owl. Marge tells her the position has already been taken. Julie reveals she is opening up a hairdressers. Matthew desperately apologises to Carmel for misinterpreting her situation and begs her not to leave him. Trevor insults Cindy by commenting on her diet. She pours beer over his head. Mo thinks Cindy is pregnant. Dot learns Rod is back and finds him. She takes him back to her house and tells him that Donna has died. Rod struggles to take in the news and blames himself for her death. Cast Regular cast *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Dot Cotton - June Brown *David - Christopher Reich *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Julie - Louise Plowright *Mo - Edna Dore *Marge - Pat Coombs *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Trevor - Phil McDermott *Paul - Mark Thrippleton *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ricky - Sid Owen *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) Guest cast *Anthea - Maggie Wells Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Walford Surgery - Consultation room, reception and waiting room *25 Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road Notes *First appearance of Rod Norman since 6th April 1989. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I'm glad it's going to be something decent Julie! You'd be surprised at the rumours I've heard about you in that basement!' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,830,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes